dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom (series)
Danny Phantom is an American animated television show created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon, produced by Billionfold Studios. It originally ran from April 3, 2004 to August 24, 2007. The show is about Danny Fenton, a teenage half-ghost half-boy who takes on the alter ego of Danny Phantom to save his town and the world from ghost attacks, all while struggling through school and his teenage life. It is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana, the same as The Fairly OddParents (also created by Hartman). Plot "Danny Phantom" centers on the life and adventures of 14-year-old Danny Fenton, an unpopular 9th-grade boy attending Casper High. He lives with his eccentric ghost hunting parents, Jack and Maddie, and his overbearing older sister, Jazz. Upon pressure from his best friends, Sam and Tucker, he wanders inside his parent's Ghost Portal. He accidentally triggers the portal's activation, infusing his DNA with ectoplasm, transforming him into a half-ghost half-boy with an array of ghostly super powers such as turning his body intangible, becoming invisible, and flying. Danny struggles to learn to use these powers, but soon realizes that he can use his powers to protect his town from the evil ghosts that were also coming out of the Ghost Portal. Over time, Danny becomes more powerful and confident as a superhero. Danny's best friends, technophile Tucker Foley and Goth-minded Sam Manson support Danny and help him with his ghost fighting. Aside from a variety of ghosts, Danny faces threats of many calibers, including vengeful ghost hunter Valerie Gray, rival half-ghost Vlad Masters, and even his own parents--being ghost hunters, they view Danny Phantom (and any ghosts) as a menace to society. Throughout it all, Danny slowly realizes his own potential and his purpose, while his worlds - both the Ghost Zone and Earth - slowly begin to accept him as their defender. Production In February 2001, Butch Hartman found out that Nickelodeon was looking for a boys' animated action show, and developed the concept for Danny Phantom. His original idea was to call the show Danny Phantom and the Specter Detectors, and it was going to be about a teenage human boy and his friends who would hunt ghosts. However, Hartman later determined it would be cooler and better if the boy was a ghost with super powers, and changed his concept's name to ‘‘Danny Phantom." For the character designs, Hartman had help from veteran character designer Stephen Silver. The majority of the stories are usually written by Steve Marmel with input from Mark Banker, Butch Hartman, Marty Isenberg, and Sib Ventress. As with Hartman's other popular show, The Fairly OddParents!, the music for Danny Phantom was written by Guy Moon. Moon wrote two versions of the theme song; the original was scrapped, but it can be heard here at Hartman's website. Butch has stated that the theme song was inspired by Queen's 1989 song "The Invisible Man" in "Interview with Butch Hartman", March 30, 2006. Nickelodeon originally purchased 40 episodes (two seasons), later purchasing another 13, for a total of 53 episodes , including four double-length made-for-TV movies. On January 24, 2006, Nickelodeon announced that it had ended support for new episodes of the series. Fans of the show expressed outrage at the cancellation, citing Butch Hartman's admission on his forums that he wished to create more episodes; however he has stated on his personal forum that he would be willing to make more episodes if the show were to be picked up again. Cast Protagonists Major Characters Villains Episodes Theme song The Danny Phantom theme song was first heard in "Mystery Meat", and last heard in "Phantom Planet". It was based off of the original opening, but was changed to be mostly rapped. This is because the show was originally going to have an episode showing how Danny got his powers, but when the show decided not to do it, they needed to have the theme song explain Danny's origins. After "Memory Blank," the opening is changed to have the DP emblem on Danny's jumpsuit. Video games There have been two video games released thus far for the show. *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle'' (Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS) Characters from the show (mainly Danny) have also been featured in other Nickelodeon video games. The characters appear in the following Nick games: *''Nicktoons: Summer Camp'' (TV games) *''Nicktoons Basketball'' (PC) *''Nicktoons Movin' Eyetoy'' (Play Station 2) *''Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing'' (PC) *''Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Nicktoons Unite! (Nintendo GameCube, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance) *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (Nintendo GameCube, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' (Wii, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS) *''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' (Wii, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS) In arcade: *''Nicktoons Nitro'' (USA) In mobile phone: *''Nicktoons Mini Golf'' (USA, www.nick.com) Trivia *Some Danny Phantom characters and themes made a cameo in The Fairly OddParents but only Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin and Francis have made a cameo in'' Danny Phantom''. *When Nickelodeon announced the show's cancellation, Danny Phantom fans in New York City protested to save the show. Gallery External Links Here are the official pages of Danny Phantom. *Danny Phantom at the Internet Movie Database *Danny Phantom at TV.com *The Official Danny Phantom Twitter *Nicktoons | Danny Phantom Category:Database